


get me out of my mind (get you out of those clothes)

by idonthavelungs



Series: Sammy writes about the devil [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucifer says darling a lot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: “I really want to kiss you right now.”“Then do it.”Or; the author took a simple prompt and got really fucking carried away, also Lucifer has a kitchen.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Sammy writes about the devil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670704
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	get me out of my mind (get you out of those clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly y'all idk how I even did this. It was all just like, spilling out, I barely remember writing it. Also I want all of you to know the doc was titled "Holy unnecessary porn!"

Dan wakes with a groan,  _ fuck  _ his head hurts. He grabs at the comforter wrapped around him and forces his eyes open, it's too soft, definitely not his. It takes a moment for his vision to adjust, once everything focuses he surveys the room; yeah, he's not home. He's in Lucifer's room, he's in Lucifer's fucking bed.

He manages to hold in all the panic, except for a split second where he rips the comforter off to check his state of dress. He's still wearing what he was last night, which explains why he feels so uncomfortable, he slept in jeans. He closes his eyes, falling back to the pillow, he rubs his temples and groans again. 

Footsteps come towards him, Dan chooses to ignore them. The footsteps stop and Dan feels the bed dip, he opens his eyes to look at Lucifer, who is already immaculately dressed, of course. 

“I'm afraid you're quite the lightweight,” Lucifer offers a glass of water and holds out two pills, “these should help relieve the pain you humans tend to feel.” 

Dan sits up and accepts, smiling thankfully at Lucifer. “What the hell happened last night?”

“You allowed the dear detective to pressure you into a 'pre-day-off night out’.” Lucifer takes the glass back, setting it on the nightstand.

“God, I can't believe I let Chloe drag me here,” Dan looks around again, “exactly why am I in your bed?”

“I really hate that habit you humans have of mentioning Him constantly,” Lucifer mumbles, “to answer your question, the detective left before she got too drunk, but you chose to stay. You were falling all over yourself, I couldn't exactly let you leave all alone.”

“That still doesn't explain the part where I ended up in your bed.”

“I wanted you to be comfortable when you woke up, this bedspread is expensive,” Lucifer runs his hand over the soft sheets. Dan can't argue with him, the bed is the most comfortable place he's ever slept, even with a bad hangover. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Dan rubs his neck awkwardly.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Lucifer stands up and starts walking out of the bedroom.

“I should go home,” Dan trails off, trying to think of an excuse to bolt.

“Relax, Daniel,” Lucifer steps out of view for a moment, then returns holding some clothes, “your offspring is with the detective and it's your day off.” He throws the clothes at Dan, they hit him in the face, that makes Lucifer chuckle.

Dan grabs them, a red T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. Lucifer must see the confusion on Dan’s face, “I assumed you'd be uncomfortable in your clothes from last night.” That’s all Lucifer says before disappearing.

Dan examines the clothes in his hand, trying to imagine Lucifer in the uncharacteristically casual outfit, they're probably not his. Dan finally pulls himself out of the insanely comfortable bed and changes, he immediately feels more comfortable. He catches a glimpse of the sun through the window, wincing at the reminder of his headache.

He wanders out to find Lucifer, following some noise into a room he's never noticed before. The kitchen is mostly hidden from anyone that isn't looking for it, at the end of a barely noticeable hallway near Lucifer’s bedroom. The kitchen is in stark contrast to the rest of the extravagant penthouse, the appliances still look expensive, but it's small and more subtle. 

The sight of Lucifer standing in front of a stove, making pancakes of all things, is honestly jarring. Even more so when he's wearing a suit.

Lucifer senses Dan’s staring and turns around, “I believe you mentioned liking pancakes once.”

“Why are you being so nice?” Dan can't help asking, the way Lucifer treats him seems to have completely reversed overnight, he hasn't even heard one  _ Detective Douche _ .

“I'm just making you breakfast, Daniel,” Lucifer lays out two plates on the small table, along with a cup of coffee. Dan doesn't even try to ask any more questions, he just eats next to Lucifer in silence. 

Once they're done eating the caffeine finally kickstarts his brain, and Dan processes the weirdness of his morning. He still can't figure out why the hell Lucifer is acting like this.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Lucifer asks and Dan honestly can't even tell if he's actually talking to Lucifer anymore. Dan just nods and lets Lucifer lead them to sit in front of a massive TV screen. 

He doesn't let Lucifer put a movie on though, “Seriously man, what the hell?” 

“I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about,” Lucifer responds with genuine confusion, which just annoys Dan more.

“You're being so fucking weird,” Dan gestures wildly to the TV with his hands, “since when are we buddies that hang out and watch movies?”

Lucifer turns towards Dan on the couch and stares, almost like a curious cat, “Well, last night you said-”

Dan cuts him off, “Shit man, whatever I said I'm so sorry,” he has a habit of being really fucking stupid and losing his filter when he's had a bit too much to drink.

“It’s nothing to be sorry about,” Lucifer doesn't stop staring, “you requested my friendship, actually.” 

Dan tries to stop himself, but he knows he’s turning red, he doesn't even want to think about the things he could've said to Lucifer. He probably embarrassed himself to no end, Chloe’s told him he has “a tendency to ramble on and on about how amazing Lucifer is” when he's drunk.

“Darling, you're blushing.”  _ Darling _ , that makes his face feel even hotter, he looks down at his lap.

“What did I say last night?” Dan asks.

“You spoke at length about feeling envious of the time I spend with the detective,” Lucifer's gaze is burning, even though Dan isn't looking at him, “you also tried to kiss me, but I won't hold an inebriated mistake against you.” 

“Oh god, I'm sorry,” Dan is almost positive he’ll never want to look up from his lap again. 

A hand, Lucifer's hand, lifts his chin up to make eye contact. Dan wants to look away, but he's entranced by the gaze. Dan’s eyes flick to Lucifer's lips as he begins to speak, “What do you desire?”

The response he wants to have is laughter, he's seen Lucifer do this to people before, it's always seemed stupid. But now, Dan can't stop himself from falling for the move, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

A small smile forms on Lucifer's lips, “Then do it.”

Dan knows he really shouldn't, but he leans forward, their lips meeting briefly. He pulls back quickly, but Lucifer doesn't allow it, putting one hand on the back of Dan’s neck and bringing them close again. Dan thinks his brain might actually shut down because,  _ fuck _ , Lucifer's tongue is in his mouth.

It takes him a second to remember they're on a couch when Lucifer stops kissing him and grabs his wrist, dragging him to the bedroom. The second they're near the bed Lucifer pushes him onto it, getting on top of him, one knee pressed between Dan's legs, his hands on either side of Dan's head.

The kissing starts back up right away, this time with Lucifer grinding against him, Dan presses his hips into the friction. His hands shoot up to blindly pull at Lucifer's buttons, he manages to get most of them undone before Lucifer pulls away and takes the shirt off himself. Dan stares, running his hand over Lucifer’s toned stomach.

“Daniel,” Lucifer’s breathing is heavy, “are you sure you want to take this any further?”

“Yes,” Dan breathes, tugging Lucifer back down.

Lucifer’s hands roam, sliding underneath the shirt he gave Dan. He tries to reach for the button on Lucifer’s pants, but Lucifer slaps his hands away, “That's not fair Daniel, you need to lose some clothes, too.” He grabs the hem of the shirt and helps Dan pull the shirt over his head.

He leans down to pepper kisses along Dan's jaw, pressing their hips together, Dan lets out a breathy moan, the sensations sending pleasure through his body. Dan reaches for Lucifer's pants again, this time getting them undone, he pushes on them and Lucifer gets the hint. Lucifer stands, pulling his pants off, Dan doesn't know why he didn't expect no underwear. Dan kicks off his own pants, and underwear, and gets more comfortable on the bed while Lucifer digs through a nightstand drawer. 

Lucifer comes back to the bed, holding a condom and a small bottle of lube. Dan's face flushes, “We uh, I'm clean, if you are too uh, we don't have to use that,” He motions to the condom and Lucifer smirks, tossing it off to the side.

“Of course I'm clean, darling,” Lucifer gets back on the bed on top of Dan, punctuating his sentence with a kiss.

Lucifer uncaps the lube and slicks his fingers, pressing them against Dan, he gasps as Lucifer slips two fingers in and begins pumping. The motion is painfully slow, he whines, “Luci, I'm not gonna break.”

Another finger slips into Dan, Lucifer begins pumping in and out at a faster pace. The rough pads of Lucifer’s fingers brush against Dan’s prostate, “Fuck,” he moans, loudly. 

“Lucifer, please, fuck me,” Dan stutters as Lucifer continues to finger him. 

“Anything for you, darling,” Lucifer presses his face against Dan's neck and grins, sucking a small bruise into the skin as he pulls his fingers out. Dan whines at the loss, suddenly feeling empty. Lucifer fixes it quickly, finding the lube again and slicking up his dick.

Lucifer presses against Dan, slowly pushing his dick into him. When Lucifer pushes all the way in Dan feels so fucking  _ full _ , he grabs Lucifer’s shoulders and catches his breath for a moment.

Lucifer presses kisses all over his face, “Take your time, darling.”

Dan smiles and holds on to Lucifer's shoulders even tighter, “You can move.”

Lucifer obliges, making slow thrusts into Dan until he adjusts. The thrusts start to speed up and Dan scrapes his nails down Lucifer's back, both of them making small noises of pleasure. Dan reaches down to wrap a hand around himself.

Lucifer's thrusts begin to lose rhythm, Dan can tell by the look on his face that he's about to come, and holy fuck that's a look he'll never forget. Lucifer looks beautiful as he loses control, fucking into Dan, chasing his orgasm. Lucifer groans and comes into Dan, the feeling of Lucifer filling him up is absolutely sinful. Dan continues to jerk himself off as Lucifer recovers from his orgasm, Dan comes not long after, painting his stomach with white.

Lucifer pulls out of him and lays next to him, one finger tracing along Dan's stomach, collecting some of the white and licking it off his finger. Dan pulls him into a kiss, he can fucking taste himself. 

Dan feels disgusting, but his craving to hold Lucifer close and kiss him senseless outweighs the need to clean up.


End file.
